Stupid Cupid
by eftee
Summary: It's Syaoran's Judgment Day, the day he receives his title as a God. But he finds himself stuck in the last role he expected to be: cupid. SxS. On Hiatus.
1. Judgment Day

**Stupid Cupid  
**Intro: _Judgment Day_

Cupid: According to Google, Cupid was the Roman God of Love (his counterpart being Eros, the Greek God of Love). Some portrayed Cupid as a little boy with wings, a bow and an arrow. He would pierce the hearts of his victims with his arrow – thus making them fall in love with whomever he wanted them to.

Dictionary (dot com) says the same thing. When referring to love, Cupid remains as one of the many symbols of this indefinable emotion.

His mother was the famous Venus – Goddess of Love. It's also said that Cupid fell in love with a mortal human who went by the name of Psyche. Being the mortal that she was, she could not look upon the God she so dearly loved, but she was content being with him. But due to the prodding and urgings of her sisters, Psyche looked upon Cupid, and for that he left and disappeared as punishment.

Psyche went to the temple of Venus. The Goddess didn't like the mortal, and in an attempt to destroy her, told her to go to the Underworld and retrieve some of Proserpine's (Queen of the Underworld) beauty and put it into a box – but she was not to look into the box.

Curiosity getting the better of her… she did. She didn't find anything in it but a deep slumber. Cupid found her lifeless corpse and swept the sleep out of her and trapped it into the box.

In the end, the Gods, being impressed by Psyche's love for Cupid, made her a Goddess.

…Even in the Greek version of Eros and Psyche do the two end up happily ever after.

And they say all Greek stories end in tragedies.

* * *

Today was possibly one of the most important days of his life… At least for Li Syaoran it was. 

Today was _Judgment Day… _**his **Judgment Day… the day he'd become an official God of one thing or another. And he was _excited. _This was the day he lived for. This was the day he waited for with vigor and patience. Oh yes. Today was the day Syaoran would no longer be a boy… but a _man_ – a _God._

And he was going to prove to **everyone **what a damn good God he can be.

Ever since he could remember he's always pictured himself to have a powerful title… maybe something like his cousin, Kaijin, the Sea God… or even Dojin, the Earth God…

He always pictured himself to have a title that everyone would worship and fear; to be a God no one would dare to anger or question. He'd make a powerful God, and he knew it. He was a fierce young lad after all. His features were handsome. His amber eyes glowed with flecks of gold. His chestnut brown hair splayed about in a messy show. But oh how it suited him. The way he kept his eyes carefully blank and his lips resolute in a frown… it made him look fierce.

He was young. He was fit. He was handsome. He was powerful. He was strong – and he was going to let the World know it one day.

He balanced a pebble in his hand, moving it around in his fingers before flicking it at the water. It bounced once or twice along the surface before sinking into the pond. He was standing on a small bridge arched over the pond in the gardens. There were lily pads floating around on the surface. The water itself was clear and clean – clear enough that he could see the many other pebbles sitting at the bottom. A ripple passed along the surface, having been disturbed by the pebble he had tossed before it smoothed out again that he could see his reflection.

A shadow descended upon him, something he noticed from the corner of his eye. Syaoran turned around to face the approaching figure before bowing to show his respect.

"Mother."

He stood back up as he straightened his posture. Dark ebony eyes stared back at him. The woman, or Goddess that he called mother was a firm looking woman – maybe more firm looking than himself. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, and even then her hair trailed behind her back and to her waist. She was a tall and slender woman with a narrow face, pale skin and rosy lips. It was evident where Syaoran got his good looks from because his mother was the definition of all things beautiful and lovely. And even though she looked firm, when she reached out and held his chin, she did so with such delicacy and gentleness that it was almost hard to believe she could crush a mere mortal with a single squeeze of her hand…

This was why many revered and feared Yelan, the Goddess of Love.

"You are nervous." It was not a question, but rather a simple statement. Her ebony eyes stared into his chestnut ones, searching deep into his soul and reading him as if he were an open book.

Syaoran turned away and leaned back on the railing of the bridge. "Hn."

Yelan studied her only son with those calm stormy eyes of hers. He was a silent boy who kept to himself most of his days. As a child he was mischievous and always getting into trouble… but after his father died and his soul passed away to the Land of the Dead, he became passive. He became the young man standing before her.

She rested a hand on his shoulder. It was a light touch, a simple weight upon his shoulder. And yet, such a simple gesture felt like the most reassuring thing in the world at that moment. Syaoran glanced at his mother.

"Let us go. The Council waits."

He closed his eyes for a minute before sighing and nodding. They made their way out of the Gardens as they passed beneath an arch. The pavement they walked on was made out of ivory, as were the fountains and the benches they passed by. Grassy hills loomed to their sides, each hill decorated with a cherry blossom tree. The trees themselves were magical in their own way. They changed depending on the season, and, evidently, it was springtime. They wandered through _Shinshuu _(Land of the Gods), and made their way to a certain temple.

It was cool inside. Statues aligned the aisles, as did tapestries and velvet curtains. Pillars held the roof in place, some of the pillars engraved with ancient texture. The aisle was wide in width and long in length. At the very end they could see a table set out with a torch standing on each side. A blue flame danced upon each one.

Syaoran paused for a moment before squaring his jaw and approached the awaiting Council; walked towards his Judgment. Yelan fell in silent strides behind him, but she kept at a distance.

The Council of the Gods. They were the ones who defined a God as a God, or a Goddess as a Goddess. They were the ones who passed Judgment – who decided what you are to be the rest of your immortal life. They were the Elders; the oldest of all of those who walked upon Shinshuu. Syaoran didn't necessarily know how old they were. Some said they were as old as the Earth itself.

All five Elders sat at the table. One of them was flipping through several scrolls, while another was writing something down. Two of the other Elders were murmuring things to each other and the fifth looked up and peered at him over round spectacles. His blue eyes glinted.

"Li Syaoran."

All chattering and shuffling and scribbling ceased there. All five of them faced Syaoran, each one staring down at him with all the wisdom in the world. It was overwhelming to have such aged eyes looking at him so because each one told him the story of how the world formed. Each pair of calculating and disturbingly old eyes told him of things he knew not of; things he never experienced; knowledge that surpassed his own… knowledge that he knew he could never have unless he were one of them. And it was very, very overwhelming indeed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at end. His breath caught in his throat as his mouth suddenly felt dry. All words escaped him. It was as if for a moment he forgot his identity, his name and his reason for being there. It was as if he forgot to breathe – which he did because as soon as he regained his composure, he found himself breathing harder than he remembered.

Syaoran gave them a hasty bow after averting his gaze away. "Council."

"Li Syaoran," another elder repeated his name, although in a musing manner. "The son of Yelan, the Goddess of Love…"

"You already know why you are here," a third murmured in a gruff voice. He was the one who was shuffling through some scrolls. He resumed doing that until he found what he was looking for and plucked it out of his pile. "Today is your Judgment Day."

Syaoran remained silent. There wasn't much for him to say anyway. He just wanted them to pass judgment and get it over with.

The Elders themselves remained silent as Syaoran went over the possibilities of what kind of God he will be. Maybe he can become the next War God? There can be more than one God of the same thing, right? …Well not really, but one can hope.

Or maybe he'd one day become as powerful as Raijin? The God of Lightning? The King of all Gods?

Even though that was a title rightfully reserved for Raijin only…

Ahh keep dreaming, Li Syaoran…

Or _maybe _he'd be like Ryuujin… the Dragon Go –

"Ai no kami."

Syaoran blinked and lifted his head up. "…Excuse me?"

"Ai no kami," an elder repeated flippantly.

It was so abrupt… so sudden and so bluntly stated that it took Syaoran a very long time to process what the Elder had said.

"Ai…no… kami?" he repeated, letting the words gradually sink in.

"…"

"God of **_LOVE_**?" was his first reaction.

And when he realized he had completely blown up, Syaoran struggled to compose himself before he bit out as calmly as he could through gritted teeth: "…You must be mistaken."

The fifth elder peered at him amusedly over his spectacles. "We are never mistaken, Syaoran. It is a fitting title seeing as how you are the son of a _Love _Goddess."

"But…"

_Love _God! Not that he wasn't respectful of his mother's title as a Love Goddess… it was just that… he's a man! He's a _fighter – _not some damn love-sick fool who goes around with a bow and arrow shooting hearts at people!

Syaoran pursed his lips.

Sure he **knew **what love was… he learned enough from his mother. But he didn't necessarily _understand _it. It was an emotion he could never comprehend. It was an emotion he simply never felt besides the family and familiarity love you feel towards your parents and friends.

So how the hell did he get stuck as AI NO KAMI?

This just didn't make any **_sense! _**None whatsoever!

"_Please _tell me this is all a practical joke," Syaoran persisted.

"We do not… 'joke,'" the fourth elder stated. His bony fingers were weaved together as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Do you doubt our judgment, Syaoran?" the second elder slurred.

Syaoran fumbled for words before dropping his gaze and bowing again. "No, Elder. I apologize for my impudence," came the light murmur of apology.

"Good. You will be spending one Earth year on Earth."

"…What? Why?"

"It'll be good exercise to practice your power…"

"…And to make people fall in love," came the teasing gesture of the fourth elder.

Syaoran bit the inside of his cheek. How was he supposed to make people fall in love when he didn't even know how?

"You will learn," the first elder said shortly, as if reading his thoughts. "You are dismissed."

Syaoran lingered longer than he meant to.

The fifth raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need, Syaoran?"

"I…" He opened his mouth, and then closed it. "No. Good day, Elders." And with one last bow, Syaoran turned around and stalked out of the temple. Yelan stepped out from the shadows as she hovered by the table where the Council sat at.

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"Yelan-sama, as your son we know he has the ability to do what you are capable of," the fifth reassured, not even bothering to glance over at her. "I am sure you are aware of that, too."

She looked over where her son had recently stormed out of before nodding. "…I am aware of that."

"Then do not worry."

* * *

Syaoran, meanwhile, stalked back to the gardens in order to brood over this so called judgment of his. 

It sounded more like a death statement to him.

_Ai no kami._

He snorted and scowled at nothing in particular.

…_This sucks._

_**To be continued**_

Yay. Haha. I swear I couldn't help myself but start another fic (again)… I was trying to think of other things to make Syaoran since I was bored… Like, I've written fics where he's a God, a Prince, a thief… a vampire… and I was thinking… what else? And then I got the idea of _Cupid. _Mwaha.

This is just my twisted way of torturing Syaoran. Ooh yes. I'm going to have much fun.

And I couldn't help but make references to Google and Dictionary (dot com). Haha.

Anyway! Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Sakura Kinomoto

**Stupid Cupid  
**Disclaimer: The cast of _Card Captor Sakura _does not belong to me… most unfortunately.

---

_So and so months later…_

She tapped the eraser of her pencil against her desk as she faintly hummed. Her cheek was rested on her palm while her elbow was propped up on the surface. Her emerald eyes stared out the window as the sun beamed brilliantly into the classroom. Tiny earphones were plugged into her ears, their chords hidden by her auburn hair that spilled about her shoulders before disappearing beneath her zipped up jacket.

It looked nice outside, so very nice… outside looked more tempting rather than inside. It was only a week since school started and it hasn't officially fallen into fall yet. So it was still warm and bright outside. Too bad she was stuck in second period history. Don't get her wrong, history was interesting and all… but not when you had Suzuki-sensei as your teacher. He had to be the most boring-est professor in the whole world. His voice was positively dull and drawling and unenthusiastic and it held no excitement or emotions whatsoever!

Some students had drooped their heads on their desk, giving in to the temptation of sleep that their sensei's voice put them into. She was glad she had her IPod or she'd be one of those students sleeping – and sleeping with your head on the desk was very, very uncomfortable.

But Sakura wasn't paying attention to the other students or to her teacher. She was aware of the scene around her, but she was staring out the window with a bland and bored look plastered on her face.

Introducing: Kinomoto Sakura. She was in her last year of high school, at the peek of her teenage years. She was seventeen going on eighteen this coming April. Ahh… the years go by so fast…

Where had her days as a freshman gone to? And didn't it feel like it was just _yesterday _that she was in her third year of high school?

Sakura blinked as realization sunk in.

…

_OHMYGODI'MGRADUATINGTHISYEAR!_

The very thought sent her sitting sharply upright as she blinked again… and again.

…And to think she didn't even know what college she wanted to go to yet!

_Wow… Sakura! You're a senior and you don't even have any idea what college you want to go to yet… Hmmhmm… might as well start trying to think of one to go to while you're on the topic…_

"Kinomoto-san."

_Maybe I can go to Tokyo University? Onii-chan went there… and 'tou-san taught there for a while…_

"Kinomoto-san!"

_Oh… but maybe school in Osaka? Or I could go abroa-_

"**KINOMOTO-SAN!**"

Sakura hastily reached into her pocket and turned her IPod off and directed her attention to Suzuki-sensei. That was the first time they have heard their dull-voiced teacher yell in that week, and everyone noticed because those who were sleeping sat up abruptly. Sakura blinked innocently.

"Hai, Suzuki-sensei?"

"Will you please raise your hand." She blinked again as her teacher fell back into his usual dull and drawling tone.

"Ano…" She did.

"You will be sitting behind Kinomoto-san over there," Suzuki-sensei said, directing his attention to the boy Sakura finally noticed standing next to the teacher.

She tilted her head at him curiously. He was obviously new, and she could tell just by hearing some of the silent swooning and chattering of the girls that he was going to be _very _popular with the female population. She could see why. He was very, very handsome. His kind of handsome almost didn't look _normal… _like he held a different kind of… 'beauty'… she just couldn't quite put her finger on it…

Even _she _had to admit that he was good-looking. Sakura kept her gaze locked on the chestnut-haired boy as he wandered down the aisle. He seemed to notice her staring at him because his amber eyes met her emerald ones – and that, my friends, although cliché, was the first time amber met emerald.

Sakura immediately averted her gaze as she blushed from embarrassment at being caught staring. There was something intense about those eyes of his though… She heard the chair behind her shift as the boy sat down in his seat, and even then she could feel those intense eyes boring through the back of her head, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was very unnerving having someone sit behind you glare holes through your scull.

She could hear Suzuki-sensei return back to his lecture about Lord only knows what… but Sakura wasn't paying much attention. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and rubbed the back of her neck as that boy continued to glare _at her. _What the heck did she do to him anyway?

Sakura slowly craned her head around in order to glance at him from over her shoulder. The second she met his eyes she immediately turned back around and straightened herself, sweat dropping. She sat there stiffly for a while before turning her IPod back on. She folded her arms on her desk and tucked her head against them. Although she could still feel the boy glaring at her, the music somewhat distracted her from his very unnerving and squirm-worthy stare.

_Hoe… I hope I don't have to sit in front of him **all **year…_

It wasn't long before the bell finally rang. Sakura bolted upright and gathered her things, stuffing them into her army green bag. She brought the single strapped bag over her head and across her chest before walking rapidly out of class. Once she was out, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. It felt good to get out of there… and away from the boy.

She went to her third period class and slumped down on a seat in front of a raven-haired girl. Sakura twisted around in order to face her and beamed.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!"

Introducing: Daidouji Tomoyo. She was a very delicate looking girl with ivory skin and gentle features. Her amethyst eyes reflected the smile on her lips. Wavy locks of raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. This is Sakura's best friend.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked around shiftily before lowering her voice and muttering seriously: "There's this new boy in my second period class… and he sits behind me… and he kept glaring at me, Tomoyo!"

She brought up a hand to stifle her giggle.

"It's not funny!" Sakura turned around in her seat with a pout. She crossed her arms and huffed. "It was very unner…ving…" She trailed off as she noticed that same glaring-boy walk into the classroom. "!" Sakura hissed from over her shoulder, "That's him!"

Tomoyo laughed. "He's cute."

She groaned. Sakura looked around frantically. There was an empty seat to her left, and another one way across the room. She silently prayed he'd get the seat way across the room.

Their Psychology teacher cleared her throat as soon as the bell rang. Class started. She walked out from her desk, having been conversing with the new transfer student. Takahashi-sensei gestured at the boy.

"As you can tell we have a new student joining our class. His name is Li Syaoran and he's a transfer student from Hong Kong, China…"

Now that she thought about it, Sakura didn't pay attention last period and never learned his name – until now, that is. But she held her breath in anticipation to know where he'd be sitting.

Takahashi-sensei scanned the seats with a thoughtful look before smiling. "You can take that empty seat next to Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand…"

Sakura almost toppled out of her chair. Keyword: almost. She had grabbed the ledge of her desk to keep herself from doing so. Her action caught the amused stares of her classmates. Sakura coughed abruptly and oh-so-reluctantly raised her hand. Oh the fates were cruel to her today… at least he wouldn't be sitting behind her glaring at her back… unless he openly turns around and glares at her… which she honestly wouldn't be surprised if he does…

She purposely avoided looking at him as the Chinese boy occupied the seat next to her. But, well, if she was going to be in some of the same classes as him…………

Sakura turned around to face him as she held out a hand and mustered up the most nicest and abnormally brightest smile she possibly could.

"Konnichiwa, Li-kun! Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura!"

Syaoran slowly turned his gaze upon the auburn haired, emerald-eyed girl who called herself 'Kinomoto Sakura.' He blinked slowly, blankly, making Sakura feel unnerved once more.

"…" He glanced at her hand.

Sakura started to squirm in her seat, painfully uncomfortable. _Eto… maybe he doesn't know how to speak…?_

"Ano…"

Syaoran grunted in acknowledgment before turning away to focus on the teacher. Sakura withdrew her hand and sweat dropped.

_Hoe…_

A certain Daidouji Tomoyo, who happened to be observing their little introduction, smiled in much amusement to herself.

Third and fourth period gone and went all too slowly for Kinomoto Sakura – but in the end she found herself lounging beneath one of many trees in the school yard. She lay sprawled on her back with her jacket folded behind her as a pillow and her head propped up on her arms. She was watching the clouds move languidly across the blue sky, smiling every now and then when she saw them form into recognizable shapes. Her earphones were plugged into her ears as music blared from them.

She loved laying beneath the tree, watching the clouds… it was relaxing. It made her feel lazy. And even as a kid she enjoyed finding shapes in the clouds themselves. She still did even though you think she'd have outgrown it by now.

Her ankles were crossed together as she tapped her foot against air, humming to herself. Her eyes closed. The only thing she was obvious to was the music echoing in her ears. Music. It was one of the things that she could relax to.

She failed to notice the several shadows that passed over her.

It wasn't until she felt something poke her that Sakura's eyes flew open and she stared up startled at the several pairs of eyes peering down at her. Each face wore an amused smile. Sakura sat up and plucked out her earphones, smiling sheepishly.

"Aah… konnichiwa, minna."

Tomoyo laughed. "I knew we'd find you here, Sakura-chan."

She rubbed the back of her head and stuck out her tongue in that sheepish manner of hers. Tomoyo and a few of their other friends slumped down around her. Let's see… from Sakura's left and around the circle sat Tomoyo, whom you have already been introduced to, and then followed by Tomoyo sat Mihara Chiharu. She was a bubbly girl with brown hair and eyes. As a child she always wore her hair in curled pig tails, but she long ago changed her hair style and wore her hair in a simple braid instead. Back in elementary, Sakura and Chiharu were in the same cheerleading squad. While Chiharu's still a cheerleader, Sakura gave that up, having lost interest in the 'cheering' part.

And then there's Yamazaki Takashi – another childhood friend of theirs. His eyes were always closed, why remained a mystery to Sakura. He kept the same short black hair, and now that she thought about it, he always remained the same throughout the years. He was always smiling. He always had some sort of 'tall-tale' to tell them… which always resorted to Chiharu either strangling or plummeting him. All of them were more than aware of the fact that Takashi and Chiharu felt more than just _friendly affection _towards each other… they just never acted on it.

Followed by Takashi was Yanagisawa Naoko. Like Chiharu and Sakura, she was in the cheerleading squad as well, but eventually gave that up before Sakura did. She grew her hair out over the years, but kept it trimmed so it reached up to the middle of her back. The girl could always be found with her face buried in a book, or engaged in narrating a scary story to a group of freshmen she cornered into being her prey. Sakura smiled crookedly to herself. Naoko got better at telling ghost stories – much to Sakura's horror.

And then last but not least – Sasaki Rika. Out of all of them she was possibly the sweetest and kindest of them all – which is surprising considering _Tomoyo's _already as sweet and nice as it is. She's also quite shy, and if Sakura recalled correctly, liked their fourth grade teacher Terada-sensei a lot. Her hair remained short and curly, and though she kept some of the same hair styles and what-not, it was pretty obvious she grew up quite a lot over the years – they all did.

Sakura smiled to herself as they conversed. They were fortunate to remain friends for so long. She brought her legs up and tucked them Indian-style as she reached out for her soda and took a sip of it. Her eyes scanned the other students wandering about and enjoying their lunch when she noticed a certain glaring-Chinese-boy sitting by himself at a table – well not really _by himself…_

On the contrary, he had quite the company. There were plenty of girls there, but she couldn't help but notice how harassed and annoyed he looked. Sakura almost choked on her drink as she bit back a laugh. That poor guy.

Leaving him there to suffer and be tormented sounded like a good payback for him constantly glaring at her and making her feel uncomfortable… but not even Sakura was _that _mean…

"Li-kun!" Sakura waved widely in order to catch his attention. Her friends looked around to see who she was calling, and the said Li boy looked up, as did his group of fan girls. "Come join us for lunch!"

He looked very reluctant to come over, but Sakura knew he'd do anything to get away from those girls… it was obvious since he tore himself away from them and hurried over. His groupie scowled. Sakura giggled and smiled as Syaoran sat down in their little circle.

"Li-kun, these are my friends," Sakura said, gesturing at said friends.

Syaoran looked mildly taken aback by their cheery greeting and introductions.

"Eh… Li Syaoran," he mumbled after they were done with their introductions. He shifted his gaze from one smiling face and to the next before, unable to take such… _bright _expressions… averted his gaze and poked away at his food.

Sakura grinned. _So the Chinese boy can talk…_

"Ne, Li-san, tell us about Hong Kong!" Takashi spoke up.

Syaoran paused. "…What's there to say about it?"

"Well…" Chiharu intervened, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Hm… Tell us about your family then! Have any siblings?"

"Yeah… Four older sisters…" At this, Syaoran scowled darkly. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the face he made when talking about his sisters. It reminded Sakura of herself when she talked about her older brother sometimes. Syaoran sent her a look when she started laughing. "What's so funny, Kinomoto?"

She brought up a hand to stifle her laughter, but that didn't really help much. "It's just… the expression you made… Hahaha… I'm sorry for laughing." She wasn't really, but oh well.

And he _knew _she wasn't, but it wasn't worth getting angry over.

"How long are you staying in Japan for?" Rika asked curiously.

"A year."

"Why did you decide to come to Japan anyway?" Sakura questioned out of the same genuine curiosity of her companions.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "'kaa-san thought it'd be… a good experience to brush up on my Japanese…"

They all nodded to that and asked him a few more questions, to which he answered, although with short and to-the-point kind of answers. Sakura watched amused the whole time. She didn't know why… but the Chinese boy amused her! …Just not when he was glaring at her back.

Eventually the lunch bell rang. Everyone scattered off to their classes. Sakura and Syaoran were the last ones left behind. Sakura picked up her bag just as Syaoran dusted himself off and reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Sakura glanced at it curiously and noted that it was his schedule.

"Ah… Kinomoto…" Syaoran started hesitantly. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly.

"Hai, Li-kun?"

"Do you know where… Hamada-sensei's Art class is?"

She blinked, surprised. "Why… yes…" Sakura then smiled again. "Follow me!"

"Er… okay…"

She could have just told him the directions, but… whatever.

Syaoran trailed after Sakura as she led him down the schoolyard and into the building where a mass of other students were trying to currently get into. They squeezed through the crowd and wandered up a flight of stairs.

"You know, since we have some of the same classes… and you're new here… you should stick with me!" Sakura rambled on happily as they walked down the corridor, passing by a few doors. "I can show you around and all that!"

"Yeah… sure…" Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura stopped in front of a door – Room 201.

"Here we are!"

She marched right in. Syaoran blinked, and as he walked in to see her sitting down, it hit him that they shared another class together. (How fortunate, mwahaha)

After the teacher introduced Syaoran to the class and was put into a seat, the teacher went off about one thing or another. He was sitting behind Sakura – but the desks were high, so they were all sitting on stools, and it was two students per table. The boy Syaoran sat next to kind of… weirded him out. Maybe it was the way he was _smiling _at absolutely _nothing in particular… _or the way his freaky sapphire eyes glinted behind those glasses of his… But really. There was something very, **very **standoff-ish about the midnight haired boy.

Maybe it's just that he wasn't from Japan that threw Syaoran off? He didn't look Asian… maybe he was from some European country? Were all Europeans weird and freaky like this one?

Syaoran kept as close to the edge as he possibly could. The boy turned to him with that _weird smile _of his and spoke to him.

"So you're new here? I'm a transfer student here, too. The name's Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Sakura glanced at them from over her shoulder, seeing the 'Yeah like I care so stay away from me you freak' look plastered all over Syaoran's face. She stifled a laugh and turned her attention back to the teacher. Unlike her other classes, this was one she thoroughly enjoyed. But she couldn't help but exchange a few words with Chiharu (her table partner) in order to confirm their after school trip to the mall.

"For your first quarter project…" Hamada-sensei was saying. The word 'project' caught everyone's attention, which is exactly what she wanted. Hamada-sensei was probably the youngest staff member at their school. She was in her mid-twenties – brunette hair tied up in a messy bun, black-rimmed spectacles, a white sleeved shirt that had one of the sleeves hanging past her shoulders, but she was wearing a red tank top beneath that, followed by torn-up jeans. It was only the first week and Sakura (along with the other students) positively loved Hamada.

"You will be given a task of finding an object that holds your interest more than anything," the young teacher was saying. She was sitting on her desk with one leg crossed over the other. "You must draw this object, and your drawing _must _reflect why it interests you so much…"

_Not _too _difficult… _Sakura mused.

"…Plus, an essay of at least 500 words on why exactly it holds your interests."

Sakura mentally groaned. Essays. Next to math, that was one thing she was really bad at. But five hundred words weren't _that_ bad.

"If your essay and your drawing do not connect in any way… meaning when I read your essay I do not see what you see in your drawing, then do not be surprised if you receive a failing grade."

Someone raised their hands. "Ne, sensei? Does it have to be an object? Can it be like a person or an animal or something?"

Hamada smiled. "I don't see why not. That's fine by me."

Sakura propped her chin on her palm as she stared off into space with that thoughtful look of hers. The project's going to be interesting, she knew that, and drawing was something she really enjoyed… but finding something that held her interest would be a tad bit difficult.

"…You don't mind if I call you Syaoran-kun, do you?" Sakura could hear Eriol asking.

"Of course I mind," came the hissy response.

"Okay… Syaoran-kun." Eriol smiled.

Syaoran bristled.

Sakura laughed.

_**To be continued**_

Quick update, haha. Seeing as how I haven't been going to school… (not intentional, mind you!) I decided to work on this. But omigosh, thanks for the reviews, guys! They made me happy.

And don't worry! There will be more on Syaoran again next chapter (I think).

So yeah.

Leave a review!

_--FT_

(Please note - updates won't be coming out as fast as this came out. This was just a spur of the moment kind of thing seeing as how I "ditched" school. Shh. Haha. I'm not a bad student, honest!).


	3. Syaoran Li

**Stupid Cupid  
**Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me… but if you could get me a Syaoran for Christmas I'd be eternally grateful.**  
**---

Day Numero Uno was exceptionally interesting to our favorite Love God – as interesting as a day-filled headache can be, that is. Even though it wasn't necessarily _exciting, _how can his first day on Earth _not _be interesting when it came to meeting people like that Kinomoto girl or that freaky British boy in his art class? Personally his day would've been fine if he didn't have a headache and if he never had met the freaky British boy… but, eh, there wasn't much he could do about it.

He was still getting used to the atmosphere of Earth. It was very, very different from being up in the clouds and among the other Gods. His mother had warned him about the side-affects that he'd suffer as soon as he arrived on earth, but he didn't pay much attention to it, and now he wished he had been more prepared. First off, the climate was very different. Second off… it was overwhelming being surrounded by mortals. In Shinshuu he was normally surrounded by powerful auras; other Gods. But now? He was stuck around such mediocre auras… all overwhelmingly weak and small.

It was nerve wrecking. When he first arrived on Earth let's just say it was obviously not one of his best first experiences. It probably topped Syaoran's Top 5 Most Worst Experiences List. He was hit with a dizzy spell – a really bad one – to the point that he doubled over and vomited more than once. He suffered through the day with a migraine that he was still nursing, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as when he first got it. And now he was adjusting the feel of his own aura because it stood out too much against the humans. He knew how to sustain his aura back, but doing so was kind of weird because he never had much reason to in Shinshuu.

Syaoran looked at the bottle of Tylenol he had bought from a nearby drugstore. He didn't have any access to the medicines he was used to using back at home, so he supposed Tylenol would have to do… He sighed and drank two pills down with a glass of water before throwing himself on his couch.

So far, he did _not _like Earth _at all. _Humans. Being on Earth. It was all a waste of his time. He hated it enough to start a Why Li Syaoran Despises/Hates Earth List.

Up until now Syaoran only had one particular reason so far for hating his first day on Earth.

Homework.

Which is pretty much self explanatory.

**Day #2 **

First period English class with Asakura-sensei, fun, fun. Syaoran found their sensei rather strange. Now that he thought about it, _everyone _he encountered was strange and had one thing in common: they smiled. A lot. As Asakura-sensei stood there lecturing about how grammar was important in the English language, he did so with a smile, and in a very calm and smooth way. Syaoran also pointedly noticed from his peripheral vision that the majority of girls in his class had dreamy expressions on their faces while they didn't listen – but stared at their "handsome" sensei.

Syaoran pretended to be engaged in what Asakura was saying, though there wasn't much reason for him to be. As a God he was already well educated in just about every language known on Earth. He didn't even know why he was taking this pointless class (or why he was on Earth besides the 'to train' reason).

He could probably be exercising his powers instead of being stuck in _pointless _classes all day... and the year _could _possibly go by faster… But everyone else insisted that he take part in the school-experience. Syaoran sighed mentally to himself.

He kept an apt attention to their professor, his gaze unwavering and his expression unreadable. If one were to look at him they'd think he really was listening to Asakura-sensei, but if one were to _really _look, they'd see this faraway look in those golden-flecked amber eyes that clearly stated he was far away in his own little world, thinking about things that he would never say out loud, or contemplating memories and turning things over in his head…

Such as the few months that occurred between his Judgment Day, the day he received his title, and the day he arrived on Earth. His mother had made it her duty to 'bestow upon him all that she knew' – the 'knowledge that all Love Gods should know.' This was how she trained him – by lecturing him day in and day out. It wasn't any physical training. He didn't learn how to cast spells or load an arrow to a bow… Before the Judgment Day, he had expected physical training, and mental, of course, but when that day came, his dreams were all crushed.

And it was all mental training from there on in – how to identify love, what love is…

But what is there to love? It's just some silly emotion that people mistake for love when really it's just infatuation or sexual attraction.

And it should be pretty easy to identify. All you have to do is notice a single longing glance or a light blush tinged on cheeks… Not that hard…

That's what he thought, and still somewhat thinks at that moment.

But there was a certain point in one of his mother's lectures that makes him think otherwise (slightly, anyway).

* * *

_Meditation. He knew how to meditate. It was something he learned as a child, way in his earlier youth – one of the first things his father taught him as soon as he could walk and talk and comprehend things. _

_Every day they started their day like this. They would go through the process of settling themselves in the appropriate sitting position – legs crossed, back straight and eyes closed. Then they'd go through the process of clearing their mind, pushing away thoughts and finding that point of total… there wasn't a fitting word, but it was a point where you felt nothing; where your mind was clear and your body didn't feel like it was there and all that was there was your mind._

_It was that point where every single one of your senses besides your eyesight sharpened to a higher degree that you could _feel _your surroundings, _hear _it shape around you and _smell _it lingering about you. It was at that point that he knew in the Shinshuu Gardens where Ayame, the 'nature goddess' was crouched in front of a rose bush, inhaling its essence just as a smile graced her lips. _

_He could even hear his own breathing more loudly. They were gentle inhales and exhales. Between each intake and outtake of breath he could hear his heart beating at a constant, normal rate. He could feel the comforting warmth of the air brush against his skin and wrap around his very being…_

_He did this in order to clear his mind of any previous emotions or doubts about what he was now labeled as – Ai no Kami. He did this so he could be more attentive to what his mother would have to say and not snort or retort any sarcastic comments. He did this so he could be open-minded._

"_Now open your eyes," he faintly heard his mother command._

_And he did._

_Amber met onyx, and the lecture began._

"_Syaoran, what do you think love is?"_

_And so the dreaded question is asked… She never asked before._

_His response came out simply, as if it was the most obvious thing for him to say: "An attraction or feeling of infatuation that two people feel towards each other… not in a friendly or family kind of way."_

_She didn't make any kind of reaction to what he said. Like him she was more rehearsed in hiding her emotions and not letting what she thinks show on her face. She was better than him, even, only when she found it necessary, that is. But besides him, she knew when to smile a tender smile and show a sign of affection._

"_Then in what kind of way?" Yelan asked calmly._

_He shifted somewhat uncomfortably as he pondered over the question. He creased his brows. "In the… 'I like you, you like me' kind of way… The boyfriend-girlfriend or husband-wife kind of way."_

"_You make it sound so simple."_

"_Isn't it?" Syaoran raised his gaze to meet his mother's._

_She shook her head lightly. "Syaoran, it's far too complex to be so simply defined. It's more than just liking them or being infatuated by them. When your father and I committed ourselves to each other, it wasn't because we liked each other. We have to more than like each other to plan on living the rest of our lives together. In marriage… you need more than just infatuation to keep it together."_

"_So you're saying that when you're in love, you get married to that person?"_

_Yelan smiled slightly, amused. Syaoran seemed like a little boy to her right that moment… confused and bewildered by this thing called love. _

"_No, Syaoran. If that was so then you would find more teenagers married."_

"_But aren't teenagers too young to understand love?"_

"_Some throw the word around carelessly, yes… but you're never too young to understand." She leaned in towards him and commented jokingly: "Look at you. You're the same age as these 'teenagers,' and yet you don't understand love, and you're supposed to be the Ai no Kami."_

_At this, Syaoran looked away, resisting the urge to pout._

_Her smile turned gentle as she reached out and cupped his face between her hands. She lightly forced him to look at her as she continued on: "But unlike them, you have all the time in the world to understand it. It isn't something you can comprehend right away anyway, Syaoran, so don't worry. The Council appointed you as Ai no Kami because they believe you're fit for it. They are never wrong."_

_She leaned back just as Syaoran cast a dry glance at the ground and snorted beneath his breath: "Well there's a first time for everything."_

_Yelan sent him a stern look before folding her hands in her lap. _

"_Do you understand why you are going to Earth?"_

"_To make people fall in love?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what else will I be going there for?" he asked quizzically, skeptically. _

"_Syaoran, being a Love God doesn't mean you can just go around making people fall in love."_

"_Then what's the whole point of there even **being **a love God? What's the whole point of me having to go to Earth?" Syaoran asked angrily, losing his patience._

_Yelan didn't flinch nor bat a single eyelid at his sudden outburst. On the contrary, she remained patient. "Everything has a point. Did you not listen to your father when he taught you that?"_

_He fell silent._

_Yelan sighed. "I know you prefer understanding things right away, and I know you're used to understanding things right away… but this cannot be learned or comprehended within a few months, Syaoran. You will learn to understand eventually."_

_

* * *

_

_  
_He grit his teeth.

_You will learn to understand eventually._

How he hated being told that.

And how eventually anyway?

He normally was a patient person… he really was… but lately he couldn't help but feel impatient, agitated and irritated. None of this made sense. Why bother to appoint someone the position as Ai no Kami when they didn't grasp the concept of love at all?

Syaoran sighed, frustrated.

He supposed he was going to have to learn to be patient. After all, he had to spend one year on Earth.

"…Li-kun!"

Syaoran blinked and turned to look at Takashi Yamazaki. He looked as if he was trying to get Syaoran's attention for a while…

"Dude, what's up with you? You just like… spaced out for a really long time," Tama Inoue, another classmate, hissed. "Asakura-sensei's been trying to get your attention for the past minute."

"Eh…?" And slowly Syaoran turned around, and surely Asakura-sensei was standing there, with that same calm smile on his face as he stood there patiently and expectantly. Syaoran flushed in embarrassment as the class giggled. "Gomen nasai, sensei."

He grinned playfully. "It's okay. But it's great for you to finally join us… but would you kindly translate the first stanza into Japanese?"

The professor had scribbled something in English on the whiteboard. He scanned the first stanza before translating out loud:

**Three passions have governed my life:  
****The longings for love, the search for knowledge,  
****And unbearable pity for the suffering of humankind.**

Syaoran trailed off as he finished the statement.

Asakura-sensei smiled. "Arigatou, Li-san. Very well translated."

Syaoran nodded his head.

"I wasn't expecting any of my students to know English so well already…" His smile widened before he turned his attention back to the whole class.

Syaoran chose to mute out the rest of his lecture as he scanned the rest of the text on the board.

* * *

Okay, so, he's the Ai no Kami, right? He's a Love God. He has the ability to make people fall in love, right? …Or so he was telling himself at lunch as he hid behind a wall, peeking around the corner at the many students lingering outside and enjoying their lunch. 

Well, he knew how to make people attracted to each other… for a while at least. It'd be like a Love Potion, but without having to drink anything.

Or it'd be like your typical Cupid.

But he, Li Syaoran, isn't Cupid! He would never ever call himself that or let anyone call him that. He's the _Ai no Kami… _not some little boy with wings waving a bow and arrow around.

Most definitely _not._

_Okay… so… first victim… hmm…_

Syaoran scanned the crowd. It didn't take long for him to notice a girl staring dreamily at another boy sitting somewhere across the yard. Alright so all he had to do was make sure that girl will be the first girl he sees… all he has to do is wait for him to look in her direction. At least she's the only girl standing there…

"…What'cha doing Li-kun?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as he whipped around. He let out a breathy sigh as he sent a glare at a blinking Sakura. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Kinomoto!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, Li-kun." Sakura then tilted her head as she looked at him weirdly. "But what _are _you doing just hiding here?"

Syaoran eyed her.

_Nosey mortal._

"Nothing."

Sakura smiled. "Why don't you join us for lunch then?"

He looked at her. _Does she always smile? _Everyone there smiles a lot… but he couldn't help but notice how different hers was. Unlike the others it seemed like she actually meant it; as if it was the most natural thing to smile. It wasn't anything flirtatious; anything to tick him off or taunt him with… it just looked _natural _to see the Kinomoto girl smiling…

He supposed that was the reason for him agreeing to go eat lunch with her and her friends for the second time.

But as soon as he saw the freaky European boy there he was about to turn on his heels and high tail it out of there. Sakura anticipated this, especially after witnessing their introduction in art class, and grabbed his sleeve and tugged him down right next to her.

Eriol grinned. "Hello again, Syaoran-kun."

"It's _Li,_" Syaoran hissed between gritted teeth. He looked tempted to punch the European boy.

"Syaoran-kun."

"Li!"

"Syaoran-kun."

"Li!"

"…They're so cute," Tomoyo cooed happily as she video taped them. Sakura laughed as she shook her head and plugged her earphones in, switching her ipod on. She was leaning back on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree with her knees drawn up and her sketch book propped up against her lap. The page was blank.

Syaoran glanced at her curiously. Her eyes were closed and she was tapping her pencil against the page.

"She's been trying to think of something to draw for that art project," Tomoyo said to him with a smile.

Her smile kind of freaked Syaoran out, too.

It reminded him of the European boy's smile… sometimes anyway. Right now she just had this kind smile plastered on her lips.

But now that he thought about the art project, he hadn't thought of anything to do his on yet either. He still has time though…

"But once she finds that source of inspiration she won't stop drawing until she's done." Tomoyo's smile widened before she looked down at her lunch and held it out to Syaoran. "Want some?"

He blinked, taken aback by her sudden question. "Ano, it's okay. I already ate my lunch."

"Ne, Li-kun, do you play soccer?" Takashi suddenly piped up.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because there's try outs next week and I was wondering if you'd wanna try out. We're looking for new players anyway."

"Hn, I'll think about it…"

"What about you, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol looked up with a smile still on his lips. "Sounds interesting… I think I will."

* * *

So, after school Syaoran attempted to look around Tomoeda, right? 

He attempted to do this all by himself – show his own self around in a foreign town where he didn't know where was where, etc.

So… now he's lost.

He didn't recognize any of the street names. He felt like he was walking through a maze. He could swear he went down this street a couple of times… And now he was getting frustrated. There was no one out or wandering the streets. There were no stores around him, just houses. He didn't even know how to get to the shopping center or any of those places.

He was lost.

Utterly lost.

Syaoran groaned and ventured on.

It wasn't long until he came upon a park. It was deserted, unfortunately. No one there to ask directions from… Syaoran sighed and slumped on the nearest park bench. It was a small park, nothing big or great. There was a huge penguin slide at the center, followed by a swing set and a couple of seesaws. There was hardly a breeze to cause the swings to sway ever the slightest bit. He leaned back against the bench as he turned his gaze to the sky.

The sun was starting to set. Pink and purple streaked the once blue sky as red glowed in the distance and over the horizon. Pale stars were starting to peek over clouds. A crescent moon was already dangling in the sky, preparing for nightfall.

Sure, Syaoran could see all this from Shinshuu… but it was… different observing it from down below. Up there he was apart of the scenery, but down here…

Down here he was an observer, and it made all the difference.

And ever since he came on Earth he felt he could relax and think rationally again. He supposed the scenery was the cause for his change in attitude, but whatever. It was a really nice sight… something he never really saw when he was up in the Heavens. It was beautiful. It was different.

Syaoran closed his eyes as he chose to listen to the passing breeze, the rustling of leaves and bushes and flowers; the swaying of the swings and the chirpings of birds.

Yes, everything was different on Earth. He knew the Gods created all of this, but knowing was different than just being apart of it; actually enjoying it…

At that moment he wasn't the Ai no Kami. He wasn't a God sent on Earth. He wasn't the son of a Love Goddess, but rather Li Syaoran.

At that moment he was simply Syaoran, a man like any other man on earth.

And it felt relaxing…

"It's lovely, isn't it?" a gentle voice broke him out of his reverie.

He opened his eyes and looked up, only to find Kinomoto Sakura standing there with her bag tucked beneath her hand, and her sketch book in the other. It wasn't until he noticed her that he remembered he was lost and an instant wave of relief washed over him. Finally! Someone who knew their way around town!

"Hn," was all he murmured in response though.

She plumped down next to him. "What'cha doing here anyway?"

"Just taking a rest…"

Somewhat the truth…

"…And I kind of got lost."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I was… trying to look around town but… I didn't really know my way around…"

"…So you got lost." Sakura finished off with a grin. She giggled. He looked off, attempting to hide the fact that he was embarrassed at being caught. "It's okay. I'll help you find your way around."

"It's not necessary…" _Oh c'mon, Syaoran, without her you'll never find your way home._

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing. I'll help you find your way home, and y'know what? I'll even show you around town tomorrow!"

He was about to protest when she held a hand up to silence him.

"Honestly. You're new here. How will you ever find your way around if you don't know where things are?"

"I – um…"

"Exactly. So, you can't deny my offer. But how 'bout this? As payment just… call me Sakura."

He looked at her in mild surprise.

"I don't like it when people call me Kinomoto. It makes me sound old." She flashed him a grin, and then giggled as she commented, "like my 'tou-san." She then stuck out a hand, signaling him to shake her hand. "Deal?"

Syaoran glanced at her hand, and then at her smiling and expectant face.

He took her hand and shook it. "Deal… Sakura."

They started to wander off with Sakura saying, "Alright, just tell me where you live exactly and I'll take ya there…"

Syaoran did so, all the while thinking that maybe being on Earth might not be _so _horrible.

* * *

**Three passions have governed my life:  
The longings for love, the search for knowledge,  
And unbearable pity for the suffering of humankind.**

**Love brings ecstasy and relieves loneliness.  
In the union of love I have seen  
In a mystic miniature the prefiguring vision  
Of the heavens that saints and poets have imagined.**

**With equal passion I have sought knowledge.  
I have wished to understand the hearts of people.  
I have wished to know why the stars shine.**

**-- **Bertrand Russell

* * *

**Author's Note: **WOOH LONG TIME NO UPDATE! –dodges tomatoes- Sorry dudes and dudettes. I've been living in the stone age with no access to the internet or cable. It's horrible! Dreadful! (just like this chapter… not that happy with it). But I got this done as fast as I could seeing as how I haven't updated in a super long time and I feel real bad and I'VE MISSED WRITING… 

-outburst-

Anyway! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! And omg I was so excited when I saw I got a review from you, **Kotsch**. Hehe. I remember reading _Buddies in Love _way back when and I was in love with the fic. It was so cute. –pets Saku and Syao- (I feel like I'm chatting through my author's note…) but'cha… thanks again to everyone. Just one month left of school and then summer break and I'll be free (hopefully) to write! And my mom should be getting a laptop for me which I plan on bringing with me EVERYWHERE so I can write WHENEVER I WANT. Booya.

I'm all giddy and excited.

Anyywaaaaays my ickle readers, don't forget to leave a review! They mean lots!

_--FT _


End file.
